


A Mother's worry

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Once she figured out they were together she started to worry.





	A Mother's worry

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

A Mother’s Worry:

She sometimes wondered how her children could think her so stupid. Gohan, had learned over the years that she wasn’t but even he tried to keep her in the dark about things some times. Goten, had never learned and sometimes she wanted to scream at him about sleeping with Trunks under their roof under the pretext of his best friend simply spending the night.

She’d known shortly after they got involved she washed Goten’s clothes and sheets and the evidence had quickly piled up. It was only her fear for her son’s safety that had kept her from confronting him. She was horrified at the prospect of Vegeta finding out she had no idea how Saiya-jins felt about about same sex relationships so she played dumb and let Goten continue to bring Trunks over here so they would be safe.

She didn’t think Bulma would let Vegeta hurt her son but he still frightened her sometimes and she was worried that he’d be so determined for Trunks to have future heirs that he’d hurt or kill her son. Which is why she was now waiting for Gohan to get here. She didn’t know if he knew about Trunks and Goten but she knew he could protect Goten better than she could since Goten was staying over at Trunks house this weekend for the first time since she’d found out they were together.

“Mom what did you want to talk to me about?” Gohan asked when he finally arrived. Her son looked just like he did in highschool except for the glasses that he didn’t even really need he just wore them to look older for his students.

“Do you know about Goten and Trunks?” She asked she had been worried for too long for the normal pleasantries. She knew the moment he flinched and put his hand behind his head that he did know. “How long have you known?”

“A few weeks Piccolo over heard the two of them talking about how nervous they were for you and dad to find out and told me.” Gohan said and she felt an irrational surge of anger at them being afraid to tell you. “I knew you wouldn’t have a problem with it but I think Goten is just worried about Dad not being happy.”

“Goku, may not understand but he’d never reject his son,” She said angrily. “And Goten has nothing to worry about from me though I wish he’d have chosen someone a bit more traditional than Vegeta’s son.” She could see Gohan was smiling at her reaction. “But what about Vegeta does he know yet?” Her son looked unsure which meant he was just as worried. “I am terrified that he’ll hurt Goten when he finds out.”

“He already knows,” Goten said causing them both to turn in shock to see him standing there. “I forgot something and came back to get it.” he said sheepishly. “You’ve known for a while haven’t you mom that’s why you’ve been so irritated isn’t it?” She had been worried but she supposed he might have thought she was angry so she nodded. “That’s the whole reason we didn’t tell you we thought it might be a bad time.”

“Vegeta is alright with Trunks being involved with a man and not having children?” She would have thought Vegeta was determined to have more heirs than just his two children. She supposed he could be counting on Bra to carry on the bloodline.

“Vegeta, doesn’t care if Trunks or Bra ever have kids and frankly the worst part of his reaction was his over sharing about his own sexual history.” Goten said with a shudder. “Which Trunks insisted on repeating to me word for word since he had to listen to it.” She was beginning to cry so Goten walked over and hugged her. “You don’t have to worry mom.”

“I’ll never stop worrying about either of you but I’m glad I don’t have to worry about this anymore.” She said as Gohan walked over and hugged the two of them.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
